his personal assistent
by akatsukigirls
Summary: new chappy up.Hinata is starting as the personal assistent of Itachi. evrything is fine till she falls for him. will he fall for her to. or will her ex and a girl that is mend to marry itachi stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well here is a itahina story. I am really obsessed with this pairing.**

**I hope you will like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters. Sighs. Well you cant have everything.**

Hinata looked at the big building _"well hinata you will start today as the personal assistent of mister uchiha" _ hinata thought. She looked one more time at the building and stepped out her car_. "I can believe they talked me into this"_ she started to walk towards the building. the uchiha corporation the biggest in the world they have all the best hotels, cassinos, restaurants and all you can think of for the toerist well the rich toerists than. _At least I didnt put that stupid skirt on that nichiyo gave me it will give the old man a heart attack_ hinata thought.

She entered the building and walked towards the help desk " hallo miss but can you tell me where the office of mister uchiha is I am starting as his personal assistent" hinata started.

The blond behind the desk looked up and checked her out first before she smiled " miss Hyuuga?" she asked.

Hinata lifted a eyebrow "yes that is me"

The blond smiled "no wonder you are the personal assistent mister uchiha would never fall for somebody like you" she said.

"excuse me but what has that to mean" Hinata said annoyed _"is mister uchia attracted to younger woman O great just what I need a perverted old man who can be my father"_ hinata thought.

"nothing miss but lets go mister uchia has a meeting later today in udaiba and you need to be present"

hinata only shrugged and followed the blond. After a while they both came to a double door.

The blond opened the door and she turned around to face hinata "well it seems he is not here yet why wont you take a seat and wait would you like something to drink"

Hinata smiled "no thank you I will be fine"

"okay if you need anything just call" she smiled one last time before she left.

Hinata sighed "well hinata this is the comepany where you are going to work"

She was sitting for a while now "how long am I supose to wait 9 o clock is nine oclock. and it is allready 10". She walked around the room for a while and took her seat again.

But she decided to enjoy the view so she walked towards the window "wow.. you can see whole tokio from here I bet it is beautifull when its dark and the citylights are on"

she didnt here the door open and close and that somene enetered " you like the view"

"aaahhh" hinata jumped and turned around to face a dark haired man _"wow he is hot"_ she started to blush "I am sorry I didnt hear you come in"

itachi started at her for a while "who are you anyway"

"o I am sorry" hinata bowed "I am Hyuuga hinata I am starting as the personal assistent of mister uchiha"

"your hyuuga hinata" Itachi asked surprised.

" yes I am is there a problem" hinata asked

itachi shacked his head "no there is nothing"

" I am sorry but could you please tell me when mister uchiha is back"

itachi looked surprised before he grinned " you mean the one who owns this place"

hinata nodded "yes I hadded a appontment with him at 9 but it is allready 10" hinata said a little annoyed.

" you are angry" he asked.

Hinata nodded "a little I mean I was up verry early just to make it on time but is he there no" she sighed, "one thing I am changing is his agenda and give him a shedule"

Itachi grin broaded "well then lets start by making a shedule of what to do when"

Hinata looked up "what do you mean" she asked confused.

Itachi grinned again before he took place on the desk "well you did say you where going to change my agenda so I think you could start right now"

Hinata gasped "you mean that..." she could feel her face flush.

_She is sure cut when she blushes _itachi thought"who do you thought I was then" he asked.

"Well... I... thought you.. welll t t to be a litle older"hinata said in a old habit of her.

Itachi lifted a eyebrow before he grinned again " take a seat do you want anything to drink" he asked.

"no it is okay I am so sorry I didnt mean to offend you or anything it is well..."

" no need to explain it is kind of refreshing actaully" itachi said

" what is" hinata asked.

"nothing" itachi replied he smiled "so you are changing my whole shedule"

hinata blushed "well not everything" and she took a seat.

Itachi started to talk about the company and what her tasks where. "do you understand what I am saying" he asked.

Hinata smiled " I undertsand what my job is and I will ask if I want to know something"

"good, well I can give you a tour before we leave for udabia" and he stood up.

**A/N: well this is my first story. please review and Flames will not be accepted. I am sorry if there are grammer mistakes. I am not good at writing stories in english.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sory for the late update but school gave me so mucht work. And I can finnaly breath. O and before I forget thanks mistress of flames for the help with this chapter. ****O and before I forget a major note: Hinata changed here name from Hyuuga to Hiwatari. It is better for the plot of the story. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata sighed deeply when she took place on a coucht. Itachi said he would be right back and that they would leave for Udaiba. For the day he haded some matters to attend.

This is incredable my last company was nothing compared with this one. Except for the fact that it was bigger it was also a company that showed power and money. And that was something she needed. After she left home or actaully her father kicked her out she left and lived in a small apartament with only one room. After a while Hinata couldnt pay the rent anymore and she got kicked out. Nichiyo who she met at her first job as a wairtess asked her to come live with her and her friend. Hinata who didnt have a place to go agreed and the three of them shared the crappy appartement. She found out that Nichiyo was a artist and a very good one to but because she couldnt find enough work to do she worked as a waitress in a night club. Mayu the other girl who lived with them was the youngest and was a great cook who worked at a bar but she couldnt cook reall meals theire. That is why she started working at the Asakura interprises thanks to her expearince with the company of her father Hinata worked her self all the way to the top. She felt really sad and broken when some other company bought the Asakura interprises. Because she was one of the people that got fired. She couldent believe that she got kicked out. She even thought of a project an entire plan for the Hotels the uchiha Famely owned. She worked months on that project where she would ask Nichiyo to make a plan of what kind of mural she would use and Mayu to show diffrent wayes to make the dinners in the hotel a feast and it got stolen by Kaito. Who showed his or actaully her plan to some right man who now owned the Asaukara interprises and geuss what he liked it. Now her plan was being shown as the hard work of kaito. She was lucky that she didnt put the mural and the change of meals in her plan. She tried hard to find an other job because the apartement she was sharing with Nichiyo and Mayu was not the best home there was. All three of them worked hard and safed every thing they owned to buy a better house and because Hinata used to earn the most the other two haded to work even longer. One thing was for sure she would get them out of that house and away from that neighbourhood. Hinata was not the the richt Hyuuga anymore she changed her name and the only ones who knew who she was where the two girls she was living with. Her father cutted her money of and she wasent allowed to toucht anything. He expected her back in a month but Hinata never returned she was now the 23 year old Hiwatari Hinata and she would stay that for the rest of her life. Hyuuga Hinata died seven years ago and she would never return again.

Itachi was straring at her for a while. Theire was something about her he didnt understand. Like she was hiding something. As if the one that was sitting theire wasent the real her. What ever it was he would find out. And he hoped for her that it wasent something bad. When he asked a new assitent he wanted one that looked trustfully on that wouldt think about work first. His last assistent was more intressed in him than in anything else. He hoped for her that she was one good worker because the plans Kaito showed him missed something it seemed like he didnt know where he was talking about. Evrytime time when he asked him what the meaning of some notes where he would change the subject. He was now leaving for Udaiba and he would talk with him about it. And he would get some answers.

Itachi headed towards"Tired Hinata?" he asked when he reached her.

Hinata cocked an eyebrow, "what does it look like?,of course I am tired after a tour like that if you dont like your job you can start as a travel agancy" she replied with a grin.

Itachi smiled, "I will keep that in mind, well you know where everything is right"

Hinata shrugged, "lets see I know where the cafateria is, where the bathroom is, my office and I know where yours is do I need to know anything else? o yea I am just worried how people on the sixtiest floor get out safe when theire is a fire or something like that"

"you think about that" Itachi asked. okay that was one thing new employes didnt ask.

"Ofcourse! my office is on the sixtiest floor the only thing I can think of is jump out the window"

Itachi sighed deeply, "fine anything else exept the escape routes in the company before we leave for udaiba?"

Hinata shook her head, "No uchiha-Sama that was all and if I need to know anything I will ask"

Itachi nodded he would see if she was good enough. "lets go Hinata"

"hmm Itachi when?, no how long are we staying away" she asked.

he turned to face her Itachi? All his employes called him only uchiha and that was something he demanded. If he would give any of them permission to call him Itachi they would think that they where suddenly friends. Espacially the woman here. but he answered her qeustion, "for the day only we are heading back in the night"

"okay can I make a call than, atleast to say that I am in udaiba" she asked.

Itachi stared at her for a while before he nodded.

"okay lets see I forgot my cellphone home where can I call from here can I use the phone..." Itachi cut her of by giving her his cell phone, "you can use this one".

"Thank you Itachi" there she did it again calling him Itachi he didnt understand why he let her call him by his name. Who was she calling anyway her boyfriend? What was it to him anyway he didnt care if she had a relationship or not.

"Hey Mayu how are you doing? Did I wake you up?" Hinata started. As soon as she heard a sleepy voice say hello.

On the other side of the line Mayu smiled a little, she headed towards her closet her brown hair was a mess and her purple colored eyes looked tired, "no actaully you did a great job if you wouldnt call I would be still sleeping and forget about the grocery"

Hinata grinned, "Mayu dear I dont know what to do with you"

"hey whose phone number is it anyway" she asked.

Hinata grinned, "so that is why you answered the phone so fast it is none of your bussinus but listen I am going to Udaiba..."

"Udaiba!? Why are you going to Udaiba" she asked shocked.

"good qeustion I dont know but it is part of my job so I wont be theire you and Nichiyo need take the bus unless you are coming to the company and take the car from here?"

"Is that possible I mean what about the keys" Mayu asked. she shifferd she didnt like the bus esspaccially at night the club and bar the both of them where working wasent that great it was allways full and theire was allways a fight.

"I can leave the keys here but you two could stay home only for tonight"

"I dont know we really need the money or the three of use are stuck here for ever"

Hinata sighed, "Mayu just be carefull okay and dont worry about it I promise I get us out of their I will take care of everything" _I must_ she thought.

Mayu smiled a little, "okay we will stay home for tonight and only for tonight we really need a other car okay Hina-chan be carefull and we will see you tommorow"

Hinata smiled, "okay bye mayu and say bye to Nichiyo for me" Hinata sighed and turned around to face Itachi. "euhmm sorry but here is your cell phone thank that I could make my call" she walked past him and headed towards the elevator.

Itachi could easelly folow her conversation. He was really currios of what she was hiding. But he followed her. Did that woman even know where she was going. He grinned when he finnaly found her sitting on the stairs in front of the building. Well seems like she doesnt know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They where both heading for the airport when Itachi turned to face her, "you live with your sisters" he asked.

Hinata shook her head, "no I live with my friends me, Mayu and Nichiyo the three of us share an appartament"

He nodded. Yet he still wanted to knew what she ment by that she would get them out of there. Why did he wanted to know anyway. "they are still home are you the one that earns the money" Itachi asked.

"Ï wish I was" Hinata muttered.

"well?" he asked he pretended that he didnt hear her.

"No I am not Mayu and Nichiyo work to" she announced.

"and they both work in a company or what" he asked.

Hinata shifted her gaze towards the window, "Itachi you do know I dont have a pasport with me right?".

Itachi knew she changed the subject but he let her go, "why didnt you bring your pasport" he asked.

Hinata glared, "hello! no one said I would be taking the plane"

She was right no one did say she needed to leave for udaiba, "fine give me your adress and we get your pasport"

"no!!!" Hinata yelled.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "why not"

Hinata was thinking fast she didnt want him to see where she lived he would even think she wasnt good enough for the job, "euhhmmm... because it is to far and you dont need to do that for me I will get it my self"

She was hiding something he was sure about that, "no we are going miss Hiwatari so give me your adress or I am calling the companny and let them give me your adress I also can send someone else" he said.

"okay I live..." she suddenly thought of something Mayu said she was going to the mall so she could ask Mayu to bring her pasport.

"yes you live where miss Hiwatari..."

" Hanami square" she said.

"Itachi can I borrow your phone just to tell them I am coming so that I can take my pasport and leave without looking for it"

Itachi nodded, "yeah go ahead"

Hinata grinned that was easy now fase two she dialled the number of the house after a while of ringing Mayu picked the phone.

"yep hello you again"she started.

"yep it is me hey girl I am almost home we are getting closer to Hanami square I was wondering If you get my pasport out my room set it on the table you know the one next to the window spane" Hinata was laughing on the inside everytime someone wanted to see theire house they would start something like this the window spane was theire favorite bar on Hanami square.

"got you I will be there in five minutes" Mayu replied.

"Thanks mayu" _really thank you so mucht_ she thought.

After a while they arrived at Hanimi square Itachi was surprised he didnt know why she didnt want him to see where she lived Hanami sqaure was a fine neighboorhood a lot better that yamino. He wachted Hinata step out and dissaparing in the crowd. He sighed he grabbed his phone and started to dail a number.

"Deidara it is me I want you to check something out for me"

The blond man on the other side of the phone grinned, "yes Itachi"

"I want you to find everything you can about Hiwatari Hinata I will fax you her file"

"intressted in a girl"

"shut up deidara and just do it" replied.

"Okay evrything you mean family friends and etc etc right"

Itachi sighed, "yes Deidara I need to hang she is back"

"Okay bye I will call you as soon as I find something"

"okay bye" Itachi said and putted his cellphone away. well miss Hiwatari I will find out your little secret.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours they both where in the car heading towards one of the hotels the Uchiha Famaly owned in Udaiba. After while of driving in silence Hinata asked who they where meeting.

Itachi turned to face her, "a man who thought of something new for the company he is called Kaito..."

"Shiraki" Hinata spatted.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "you know him" Itachi asked.

Hinata glared, "of course I know who that thief is"

"thief?" Itachi asked surprised. His curiousaty for this girl was growing every second.

"yep a thief, a cheater he steals a plan you make and shows it to some millionair, I worked months on that project. He is the one getting all the fame. Because of that I was one of the hundred poeple who got fired because some company liked it to buy Asakura's. when I get him and who ever the one that bought the plans in my hand I will kill them both"

Itachi grinned, "you really have something against me dont you first you get angry because I am late and you want to change my shedule and now you want to kill me because I bought the company you worked for"

Hinata eyes grew wide of shock, "I am sorry I didnt now it was you I well a never mind"

Itachi grinned back in return, "so Kaito stole your plan" he asked seriously. She couldnt think of that plan right?. one way to find out he thought. But Hinata next reply proved she was the one who maked the plans.

Hinata smiled, "I really hope he knows what all those notes mean"

Itachi nodded," fine than you tell me what the notes mean"

Hinata sighed, "they where bassicly... hey I am not telling anything I want to see Kaito face when he sees më"

Itachi shook his head, she could think of something like that?. but why did she worked at a low company like that of the Asakura famaly and now she is a assitent she could become her own boss if she wanted it so what was stopping her. He hoped that Deidara could answer that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I typed it today and her****e it is I post it today. I want to thank you all for the reviews. I am sorry if it is confussing but Hinata needs to change her name because the Hyuuga familly never works outside theire own companny and they are extremly richt. It would be weird that Hinata would start at the rival company of the Uchiha. but because of that she will get a lot of trouble. Thank you for the idea mistress of flames I love!. Just review girl.**


End file.
